smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Team!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After having failed to find a new job, Firestar and Ice Man decide to start their own villain team to compete against Murder Man and take over Pensacola! What members will they recruit? _________________________ At the Krusty Krab, Firestar is seen at the drive thru window. Firestar: I swear if this job ends up just like the last few, I’m going to flip! Mr. Krabs: Yar! Firestar! Ye first customer is coming up! Don’t f*** it up! A car pulls to the Drive Thru, and the driver puts his window down, revealing himself to be Fatass. Firestar: You again?! Fatass: Yes. Now, get me two Krabby Patties loser! Firestar: Ok- Fatass: I’ll also get a side of kelp fries and a drink to go with that, dips***! Firestar: Ok! Spongebob! We need two krabby patties, a side of kelp fries and a drink! SpongeBob appears. SpongeBob: Here you go! Spongebob leaves as Firestar gives the food to Fatass. Firestar: That will be eight dollars- Suddenly, Fatass throws his meal into Firestar’s face. Fatass: Ew! I’m allergic to Krabby Patties! I’m suing you, loser- Firestar screams as flames burst out of her and she throws a fireball at Fatass’ car, blowing it up and sending him flying. Fatass: I regret nothing! Mr. Krabs: FIRESTAR! YE BLEW UP ME CUSTOMER! YE FIRED! Firestar sets Mr. Krabs on fire. Mr. Krabs: AHH!!! ME PANTS ARE ON FIRE! ME UNDERWEAR IS ON FIRE! I”M ON FIRE! Mr. Krabs runs around the Krusty Krab on fire, spreading the flames. Meanwhile, Ice Man is talking with Bubble Bass. Ice Man: I’m telling you! I don’t know what you’re trying to order! Bubble Bass: I said I'll take a Double Triple Bossy Deluxe on a raft, four by four, animal-style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim! Ice Man: F***! Ice Man freezes Bubble Bass, before grabbing Squidward. Squidward: What are you doing?! STOP- Ice Man throws Squidward and he shatters Bubble Bass and hits the wall. Firestar: BURN! Firestar sets the entire Krusty Krab on fire, until it explodes. Ice Man: Dang it! That’s the 7th job we tried in a row and we still don’t have any luck! Firestar: I know! This is starting to get irritating! Firestar and Ice Man leave the area as SpongeBob observes the destruction of the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: Well, at least I still have my boat mobile! A large piece of rubble falls on the boat mobile, destroying it. SpongeBob than collapses and has an outburst. SpongeBob: I WANT A LAWYER! Meanwhile. At Area 51, some guards are seen patrolling the halls. Guard 1: Keep watch, everyone! Make sure there are no intruders in this area! Some guards head to a corridor. However, Murder Man and Murder Man X grab them, and pull them out of view as fighting sounds are heard. Murder Man and Murder Man X then exit the corridor with guns. Murder Man: Ok. I think Ink Brute should be in this room. Look through the boxes. Murder Man X: Got it! Murder Man X activates his X-ray vision to scan the inside of the boxes. After a while, he spots a blue bucket of paint in one of them. Murder Man X: I found it! Murder Man: Good! Murder Man opens the box and pulls out the paint bucket. Murder Man: Now, let’s get out of here- Suddenly, a bunch of guards enter. Murder Man: OH S***! Murder Man X: LET’S GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE! Murder Man and Murder Man X run to the gates, but are blocked and surrounded by guards. Guard 2: Nowhere to run! Murder Man: I don’t think so! Murder Man throws the paint bucket on the ground and the ink splatters out. It then transforms into Ink Brute. Guard 3: IT’S INK BRUTE! Guard 2: KILL HIM! The guards shoot at Ink Brute, but he rampages through the swarm, killing multiple. Murder Man: Meet us at the base! Ink Brute: Got it! Murder Man and Murder Man X enter a military car and drive off. Eventually, Ink Brute steals a tank and drives off as well. Later. Murder Man, Murder Man X and Ink Brute enter Murder Man’s base. Ink Brute: Thanks for freeing me from the bucket. Anyways, why did you free me? Murder Man: We need you to replace Ice Man because he left on me! Ink Brute: Ok! I’ll join! Murder Man: Thanks! Now that the team is reassembled, I’ve been setting up plans for a bank heist! I’ll explain the plans later on! Ink Brute: Ok! Meanwhile. Ice Man and Firestar are in the Park. Ice Man: I don’t know any other jobs we could find! Firestar: True! Ice Man: Hopefully, we will find a way to rejoin Murder Man’s team. Firestar: Actually, Ice Man. We don’t have to rejoin him. Ice Man: What do you mean? Firestar: We can form our own team! Recruit many villains that aren’t on Murder Man’s side! Then, we can finally get payback on Murder Man for kicking us out! Ice Man: That’s actually a great idea! But who should we recruit? Firestar: There’s a couple I know. I need you to go to the Loch Ness Monster. Ice Man: Why? Firestar: Apparently, the users got into an encounter with this genie. They eventually defeated him and trapped him in the Loch Ness Monster. Ice Man: Ok! I’ll be back! Ice Man leaves. Later. Ice Man arrives to the lake behind Mario’s house. Ice Man: Ok. It should be in here. Ice Man enters the lake and gets eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. Ice Man: Ok. Hopefully, the genie lamp is around somewhere. Ice Man looks throughout the stomach and eventually spots Miles’ lamp. Ice Man: That must be it! Ice Man grabs the lamp and runs out of the Loch Ness Monster. When it tries to eat him, Ice Man freezes it with his ice. He then heads to the surface. Ice Man: Ok. Now, I saw the movie Aladdin, so I guess I just have to rub the lamp. Ice Man rubs the lamp and Miles appears. Miles: Finally! I’m free! Ice Man: That must be him. Miles: You were the one that freed me! Now, you must grant me three wishes! Ice Man: Actually, I freed you so you can join this team, me and my friend, Firestar are forming. Miles: What? How come?! Ice Man: Because we’re both villains and we got kicked out of Murder Man’s group. Miles: Well, you are villains so maybe I could help. Ice Man: Thanks! Now, let’s head back to Firestar! Miles: Actually, I can’t follow you. Ice Man: Why? Miles: You didn’t make me grant a wish. It’s the only way I can be able to move somewhere. Ice Man: Fine. I wish we were with Firestar. Miles: Your wish is granted! Both Ice Man and Miles are teleported to Firestar. Ice Man: Ok! It worked! Firestar: Nice! Miles: So, this is Firestar? Ice Man: Yeah! Miles: Ok! So, what’s next? Firestar: We have to get more villains! Ice Man: I heard of Fireman, Cop 5 and Onion Cream! Firestar: Sweet! Miles: I’ll go get them! Miles uses his powers and resurrects Fireman before teleporting him to them. Fireman: What am I doing here? Firestar: You’ve been drafted. Fireman: Ok! Miles heads to Veggiecorp, grabs Onion Cream and teleports him to the others. Firestar: You’re part of my new villain team. Onion Cream: Nice! Cop 5 is seen fighting alligators in the sewers until Miles kills them and teleports Cop 5 to Firestar. Ice Man: Sweet! Now, what should we call the team? Firestar: I’m going with the Flametastic Six! Miles: Sounds nice! Firestar: Ok, everyone! Now that we have assembled our team, I think we should all start with a bank heist! Ice Man: Definitely! Miles: But I’m still part of the lamp so it’s going to be difficult for me. Ice Man: Not anymore because I wish that you were freed from the lamp and you still have your powers! Miles grows legs and the lamp explodes. Miles: Finally! Now I have the opportunity to take revenge on the users who trapped me! Firestar: That will happen later! Now, we got to go rob a bank! Ice Man: Which one? Firestar: The First Bank of Pensacola! Meanwhile. Murder Man is standing at a blackboard. Murder Man: Ok, everyone! We will be pulling a heist on the First Bank of Pensacola! Ink Brute: Sweet! Spider Man: We will be rich for sure! Murder Man: Yeah! Hopefully, this will be better now that Firestar isn’t with us! Well, let’s head out! Murder Man and the others leave. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story mark the first appearance of Miles the Genie in a CROSS-ing Over Shorts! episode. In fact, this marks his second appearance since Wicked Wishes!. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Mr. Krabs Episodes Category:Bubble Bass Episodes Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Loch Ness Monster Episodes Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:From 2019 Category:Fireman Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues